urban legend
by Wolfchild87
Summary: based on a urban legend and taken a little further enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-1**Urban myth**

**Based on an urban myth, but taken a little further.**

Kagome found herself stranded in the road, in her pajamas of all things. She had been traveling in a trailer that was attached to an RV with her friend and her family. They were going camping, but the long road trip took its toll on her, and so she decided to take a nap in the back of the trailer. The father of the family had decided to take a short pit stop. All the family members had gotten up to take a bathroom break. In a few moments later, Kagome wakes up, and realized that the trailer was not moving. It can only mean one thing; they have arrived to their destination. She gets up, still in her pajamas, to stretched out and help set up for camp. Kagome stepped outside, but after a few moments she realized that this was not the destination her friend had described. She began to wonder why the trailer had stopped. She soon got her answer as the trailer began driving off. Her friend and the family had finish with their break, and had left without realizing that she was no longer in the trailer. Kagome tried to go after the trailer, but it was too fast for her to catch up.

Kagome was out of breath by the time she stopped chasing it. She was in soft pajama pants with a small tank top in the road at night. There was no way she could ever catch up to her friend and the trailer. Worst of all, she had no idea where she was. Kagome then tried to hitch a ride. After a few moments, the first offer she gets was from a young biker. He was on his way to the next town when he saw the strange girl in her pajama. He stopped at the road where she was flagging him down, and says "Now there has got to be an interesting story behind this." He said as he took off his helmet. Kagome could see his blue eyes. They momentarily stunned her, for she recognized them. They belong to Kouga, the boy she met last summer. He claimed that he had feelings for her, but she did not take them serious. "Kouga…" she looked at herself, and was embarrassed. "A-heehe I got separated from my friend and her family." She said she turn to not face him. She was trying not to blush. Kouga smirked. "Do you know in which direction they were heading?" she nodded nervously. "Tell you what, I'll give you a ride into town and you can call your friend?" He said. He took the extra helmet, and handed to her. Kagome hesitate, but she knew she did not have any other options. She climbs on the bike and straps on the helmet. He starts the engine very suddenly, and took off faster than she anticipated. Kagome kept her arms around his waist, placed her head on his shoulders, shut her eyes, and began screaming. "AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" That went on for at least half a mile. "Kagome! Shut up!" Kouga shouted at her. She became quiet, but kept the same position the rest of the way.

Night came soon, and Kouga had finally stopped. When Kagome opens her eyes, only to realize they were in front of a hotel. "Hey! Why are we here?" Kagome said with a suspicious tone. "I need to a place to rest, and they have phones so you can call your friend." He said. Kagome was flustered a bit, and did not go on noticed. Kouga smirked at her reaction. "You're disappointed" he said. Kagome did not say anything but got off the bike, and went inside in a fluster. Kouga smiled, not out of cockiness, but out of joy. He did not think he still had a chance with Kagome when he left. Now he came to her rescue, and their all alone for the next couple of hours. He could not have asked for anything better.

Kouga goes inside, and finds Kagome in the pay phone. She finds out that her friend and her family was two towns away, and has not even noticed she was not there. "HOWCAN YOU NOT HAVE NOTICED!" She shouted. Kouga smiled. He had heard the conversation between Kagome and her friend. They had travel two towns, and would not get there till the next day. For Kagome, this was the worst scenario, but for Kouga this could not be any better. He then walks up to the clerk. In addition to the room fee, he slipped the clerk a little extra. He told the clerk that he like a room with a single bed, and if the girl on the phone asked there were no other rooms available. Not being able to resist the additional cash, and the fact that he did not want to anger a very intimidating looking man, he agrees to the request. Moments later, as Kouga anticipated, Kagome requested a room. She reassures the clerk that her friend's family would pay as soon as they would arrive. The clerk said no. "Look My friend's folks will pay! You can call them to confirm it if you want!" She shouted. "I'm sure they will miss. It's just that the last available room…." He broke the sentence he feared Kagome more than Kouga. Nevertheless, he did as he was paid. "It's just that this gentleman here has the last room." He said. Kagome looked at Kouga, who had the cockiest smile, and was spinning the hotel key in his index fingers. Kagome could not believe her bad luck; she was dumbfounded. Kouga took the key in his grip, and said "I'll be in room 5B if you need me" he said with a smug look on his face as he left. Kagome could not believe her bad luck; she knew Kouga had something to do with it. Once again, Kagome was at Kouga's generosity. Question was, 'Just how Generous is Kouga' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Urban Legend 2**

Kagome paced back and forth in font of Kouga's room. She did not dare to ask for his help, but now she needs it. Alone, in a strange hotel, in nothing but her pajamas, Kagome did not want to be outside. 'I'm just asking a friend for help.' she thought. 'Nothing more' she added, but just as she was about to knock on the door Kouga opened it. "I was waiting for you?" He said with the smuggest expression in his face. Kagome's heart missed a beat; Kouga took her by the arm, and brought her in forcefully. She almost lost her balance in being brought in. 'I forgot. He's got the hearing of a wolf, and he just as vicious.' She thought. She was beginning to wonder if this was good idea. "Kouga…" she said nervously. "Relax Kagome; I'm not the type that forces a woman to share his bed. No matter how much claim I have over her." He said. His attitude enraged her, and secretly stimulated her. "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" She shouted at him. As usual Kouga did not listen. He got rather close to her; she backed away into the wall. She could feel his warmth overwhelming her, as her heart pumped the blood into her veins rapidly. For a moment, she could have sworn that he could smell it in her. Her mind was at a blank, and the lack of space between them was too much for her.

SMACK!

Kagome slapped Kouga. Or at least she tried to. He caught her hand as she tried, and was now frozen from her failed attempt. He took her small hand in the two of his as gently as he could. This made her feel a little better. There was a side to Kouga that she really missed. The side where he acted more like a man than an animal always filled her with security and other feelings she couldn't put her finger on. Te problem was and still is that they did not last to long. "This takes me back… the first time I told you I wanted you, you slapped me so hard I was stunned. You were the first girl who could resist me." He said. Kagome was annoyed, and may be a little jealous. 'He's such a bragger.' She pulled her hand out of his grip. "I'm not one of your floozies, so what ever little fantasy you got concocting in that sick mind of yours you can forget it!" she shouted. " I wouldn't have like you if you were. Come on" he says as he takes her hand. "Lets sit and talk. I haven't seen you in a while. Lets catch up." he said as he led her to the bed. Kagome did not trust him completely. Too many times before, he had put her in an awkward and frightening situations. Still, talking to him is better than having him come on to her. 'Isn't it?' she wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Urban Legend 3**

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, with her back turn to him. Kagome kept her guard up; there was a reason for it. "So when did you get out of jail?" She asked. She remembered that Kouga used to hang with a pack of wolves; at least that's what the gang called they. She never did learn why he went to prison, but she remembers seeing his face as he was taking away. He notices her too, and during the time he was taken away, he did not take his eyes of her. "It was okay. Nothing I'm not used to." He said causally. "So… when did they let you out?" She asked. "They didn't" he answered. "I'm out of here" she said nervously as she got up quickly. Kouga grabbed her hand and said, "It was a joke…I got out for good behavior." He then pulled her down, and sat her down on his lap. "You know when I was not trying to stay alive, I was thinking about you." Kagome's face blushed as he held her closer to him. She tried to create some space between them, but his hold was tight. "Kouga…" she said nervously and tried to hide her face. She was smiling; Kouga loved it when she smiled. Even if she was doing it out of nerves. He could not help it, every move she made, made his heart beat rapidly, and sent his blood surging through his veins. Kouga's animal instincts began taking over, and he began pinning him down the bed. Her soft natural scent was making drunk with lust. Kouga began rubbing his face against her neck, and face. Kagome could feel Kouga's lips trailing her skin. She made no effort move. She was too stunned to do anything. Kagome's breathing was heavy, and the echo of her beating heart transcended her flesh. He began getting a little bold, and began kissing her skin. She squirmed under his touch, and turns her face away from his to avoid his lips clashing with hers. But that's all she did to stop him. "I thought about you, your skin, your lips…I thought about the day I make you mine."

This is what ticked her off. "I knew it!" She said as she pulls on his ponytail to get him off. She then shoves Kouga falls to the ground as Kagome says, "You just want to add me to your collection of floozies. Well I have standards!" she said as she sat up. 'The nerve! To think that I almost believe him! How stupid can I be?' She thought. She was the near the point of tearing. She got up and left the room. She could feel her tears escaping her eyes and burning her skin. 'DON'T CRY KAGOME! DON'T SHED A SINGLE TEAR FOR THAT SMUG JERK! She thought. She ran away from the hotel. She ran so far that she didn't realized she was lost. It was cold and black, and she had nothing to protect herself from the cold. But she soon realized that was the least of her worries. Kagome sensed that she was not alone. She looked around, and behind her there were three men behind her. She didn't like the way they were looking at her, and began trying to leave the area, but there was one more man in front of her. "What do we have here?" Said the man in front of her. He closed in on her, as the men behind her came up from behind her. "I think she's lost." Said one of them as he placed his coarse hand on her. She shoves it away. "OOH the little cat has claws. Let's have some fun with her." Said have another man as he grabbed her from the shoulders. He grabbed Kagome's arms as one of them began puling down her pajama pants. By instincts, she kicked her attacker, knocking him to the ground and out cold. "You stupid bitch!" said one of her attacker. He punches Kagome's face. His fist struck the corner of her lip, cutting and bruising her flesh. The blood squirt out of her as Kagome mind was cluttered with pain as she lost consciousness. "Man the little whore! She knocked him out cold!" He said. "But at least now we can have our fun now." He added as he began touching her breast. "GET OFF OF HER!" Demanded a cold voice lurking in the darkness. The man that was fondling her breast turn to see who it was only to be greeted by a full-blown struck to the face. The impact broke his jaw, and sends him flying to the other side. The other two conscious men looked at the direction where the attacker came from. The sight of was at most frightening. In the shadow of the night, stood a figure with blue eyes that were as intense as a vicious hungry wolf, piercing through the cowards' hearts. Shaken, but they were still determine to stay their ground. They dropped Kagome without so much of a care. This enraged their attack. "You Bastards!" With incredible speed, he charges at the thugs. One of them took out a gun, but he felt the strong kick into his stomach before he could even aim. The speed demon then took the gun from him, and shot then pistol whipped the other thug. All four of Kagome's attackers laid on the four, but Kouga did not care. He didn't care if they died on the spot from a concussion , all he cared about was Kagome. Picking up her unconscious body. 'Kagome…'. she opened her eyes faintly only to close them again 'Kouga…'


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Urban legend 4**

Kagome woke up to the scent of alcohol. She felt the sting on her lip, and the scent was overpowering her. She opens her eyes; her blurry vision slowly focused. She recognized the figure that was treating her injury. "Kouga…" she said in a low tired voice. She takes his hand to keep him from dabbing the stinging substance in her face. "Good you're awake…" he said. Kagome tried to get up, but Kouga pinned her down. "Rest, you got ruffled up pretty badly" he said as he placed her shoulders down gently. 'That's right I was attack… but I can't… remember what happened..." she said. Kagome then notice the enraged look in Kouga, and assume the worst. "Kouga…" she said fearfully; the tone got his attention. "Did they…" she voice broke in the middle of the sentence, but Kouga knew what she was going to ask. "No I stopped them. After you took off, I followed you and… I stopped him" he said. Kagome believed him, but she had a brief moment of fear left her. She looked at Kouga in a suspicious and scared look. "What do you mean you stopped them?" she said. "I just stopped them, that's all." He said Kagome sigh in relief. 'He didn't kill them...' she thought. She then felt her cut sting her. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. She nods; then the injury is suddenly greeted by Kouga's lips. Kagome could feel his tong licking her wound as his lips brushed up against her skin. She was shocked, but Kagome made no effort to stop him. If anything she encouraged him. There was no slapped to the face or avoiding his touch. This time, she even brushed her lips against his, and had her arms wrapped around his neck. 'I can't fight it anymore' she thought

They both lay down on the bed, as they broke their kiss. "You have no idea how I wanted this… I sat there in a room no bigger than this bed thinking of you." He said as he pressed his lips against hers. He lowly made his way to the neck. "The thought of someone touch you… drove me crazy! There is I'm sharing you with anybody." Kagome saw the look in his eyes, and then smacked him a little. "You're an idiot!" She said; he read the smile on her face. There was humor and love with every line of her lips. "What makes you think I am yours?" She said. He smirks and replied, "Ask me in about an hour?" Kouga began kissing her again as he began touching her leg. Kagome felt an intense feeling in her stomach as he caresses her. Her heart pumped fast again and she could feel an intensity surging to her body. Her breathing was rapid. She gathers the strength to pull his shirt off. Kagome the warmth of his body overwhelming her, and even more overwhelming was feeling his fit body against her skin. Kouga began pulling her pajamas off of hers. And so began their game of peeling their clothing away from one another, and the exploration of their bodies began. Their bodies sweated, and lavished in pleasure and lust. Kouga pinned Kagome me as he spilt her legs open as he claimed her body with his. Crying each other's name at the peak of orgasm, overwhelm by a mixture of pain and pleasure. At times, found herself unable to breathe form the erotic intensity. 'Is this what love feels like' Time went on, and their energy was diminishing, their desire became soft, but over all more sweet. Kouga held her tight; making sure she was not leaving him. Kagome could hear him mumble that she was his and his alone. This may have still been the lost talking, but she did not disagree. She just enjoyed the security of his arms, and the soothing rhythm of his beating heart. She fell asleep, while Kouga stayed a few moments wake. He was watching her sleep. "I love you…" was the last thing he said to her.

Morning arrived soon, and Kagome was the first to rise up. She got up, gathering her pajamas and began putting them back on. When she was greeted by a pair of strong arms around her waist. She was force to sit on his lap. "Going somewhere?" He said as kiss her shoulders. Kagome giggle under his touch. "You're not regretting anything are you?" he asked. "No but my friend will get here soon." she said. Kouga stayed silent. "Where were you going?" he asked. "Just spring break vacation." Kagome answered. "Why don't you spend it with me… on the road." He said. "Kouga I don't have anything but my pajamas." she said thinking he was kidding. "Hey that's more than I need you to be in." He teased. She smacks him lightly. "Kouga!" she said in a flat tone. Brushes it off, and puts his chin on her shoulder. He stayed quiet for a few more minutes. "So do you? I promise ill have you back home before the week is over." Said Kouga. Kagome then turns to him. "How do I know your being sincere?" She asked. He smiles and says, "Because I said I will make you mine"

10 am

Kagome's friend walks up to the clerk asking for her friend. The clerk hands her a note saying. "Sorry, but I decided to spend Spring break where else." her fried was confused, and a little annoyed. "Was she mad at me for forgetting?" she wondered. Not really realizing that anger was the least of her friends emotion.


End file.
